


Muñeca

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Most of the men Elena's met have been small in so many ways. It takes a giant of a man to make her reconsider her opinion of them all.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Muñeca

**Author's Note:**

> My shot at Mackelena for Kinktober 2020. 
> 
> Today's prompt: size difference.

She hated when men called her  _ muñeca _ . 

For some inexplicable reason, it was always the ones with something to prove who did it, as if calling her “babe” or “doll” would make them grown another five inches or add another ten pounds of muscle.  _ Cabrones _ . They never learned. Elena wondered if those lines and nicknames ever worked with any other woman; she knew that with her they usually ended with a quick goodbye. Sometimes a forcible one if they didn’t get the idea quickly enough. 

Neither growing up in Potosí or living in Bogotá had taught her to expect anything different from men.  _ Machismo  _ was far too ingrained; when they saw a petite woman walking down the street, they all behaved like dogs, even when that woman could hand them their ass in the blink of an eye.

In all honesty, that was a big part of the reason the tall, well-muscled  _ moreno  _ who came sniffing around had set her on edge. All of the men she’d met previously had set her up to expect nothing less. This one had actual muscles. Surely it was only a matter of time before he proved to be just as much of a  _ matón  _ who threw his weight around and needed to be put in his place. And Elena, petite or not, would be ready to do just that when the day came. 

Except, it never did. 

Mack, as she learned he was called, was never violent with her. He was never violent from what she saw unless he was truly pressed. That baffled Elena. She’d never met a man who had been given that kind of height and physique and hadn’t thrown his weight around. At first, just standing next to him made her uneasy and put her on guard. She found herself watching him, just waiting for the moment when she had to act. 

But over time, her opinion changed. Mack’s warmth was undeniable, and from his wide, easy grin to his determination to speak to her in his stilting Spanish, she found herself being won over bit by bit. Suddenly, his imposing height, booming voice, and broad shoulders weren’t a threat, but rather a promise. 

Protection. Steadfastness. A base on which to build an organization that helped instead of hindered, that truly would work for the benefit of all humankind. The kind of man she wanted to look up to figuratively, and didn’t mind looking up to literally. 

She still didn’t like being called  _ muñeca _ , but Yo-Yo suited her just fine. 


End file.
